


Just A Hug

by katiekat784



Series: Supercat Drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: It was just a moment but it felt like forever. And in that moment it was enough, they were enough. A drabble about Cat’s thoughts during the hug between her and Supergirl. Slight spoilers for 1x16 and 1x19





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for 1x16 and 1x19

  Just a Hug

_“You’ve changed me.”_

She meant it, Supergirl really had helped her. She admired the Superhero. Supergirl gave her strength, power. But that wasn’t it. Supergirl showed her another way. Supergirl had helped her see that while she was still the all mighty Cat Grant, there was a softer, more compassionate side to her that she thought was long forgotten.

_“Thank you Cat.”_

But when the other woman pulled her in for a hug, she realized something else. Well actually, she realized two things. The first was that it had been a really long time since she had hugged someone. Properly hugged someone. The other woman was warm. She radiated security, warmth and comfort. Her arms wrapped around the alien’s broad shoulders and she felt herself leaning into the touch. It was a welcome surprise, considering how distant the Kryptonian had been since the incident with the Red Kryptonite. But Cat welcomed it. If she was being honest, she really enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in Supergirl’s muscular arms. And that cape, well she had always found it very alluring. She stopped herself before she went too far. But that wasn’t the most surprising realization during that hug.

The second thing she realized was something she had suspected all along and this only furthered her theory. It was Kara. Supergirl was Kara. She knew, she had pegged it from a mile away but it was that shampoo that gave it away. She knew that shampoo. Vanilla and blossom flower, always vanilla and blossom flower. She had picked up on it during the Livewire fiasco. They were huddled together by the desks and she smelt it. Vanilla and blossom flower. It wasn’t strong, it was just simply there. After the situation was over, she couldn’t help but wonder why out of everything that happened that night, the smell never left her. And day after day she would get a whiff of it and knew it was Kara’s. But it was also Supergirl’s. Kara was Supergirl.

Supergirl was her assistant, her tacky clothed, glasses wearing assistant. She considered herself a mentor to the younger woman, someone Kara could look up to for guidance or solace but there were boundaries. Granted, she put them in place and there have been times where she wanted to break her unspoken rule about boundaries. That and the no hugging rule she had put into place long before Kara showed up. But she didn’t. She came close a few times, especially after the Red Kryptonite incident because she could see how hard Kara was working to prove herself, to try and erase the damage she caused. She wanted so badly to tell her that it was okay, that she was forgiven but she didn’t. She couldn’t. There were boundaries and a million reasons why going down that road again wasn’t a good idea. But she didn’t want to think about those in this moment. This was Supergirl, the woman in front of her was Supergirl. And that was who pulled her in for a hug and that made the moment much easier. Supergirl was unattainable, there was no chance of them starting something. Kara was unattainable as well but it was a different kind of unattainable. She heard the younger woman’s slight intake of breath and wondered how long it’s been since she was hugged. She wasn’t oblivious, she saw Olsen and Winn keeping their distance. She had seen how hard Kara was working to rebuild the relationships she destroyed and how much of a toll it’s been taking, on both Kara and Supergirl.  And in that moment, she found herself gripping the Kryptonian tighter, willing Kara to believe that it wasn’t just Supergirl she was hugging.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I decided to reedit while watching the first season again.


End file.
